POKEMON Liga Destino
by Yuukochan7
Summary: Ash vuelve en una aventura con Pikachu y su vieja compañera Misty luego de un encuentro inesperado pero planeado XD Nuevos y viejos personajes en la mejor historia de POKEMON sin ofender a los otros auntores, pura Publicidad XD


**POKEMON Liga Destino**

By: _Yuu-chan y Yaya-chan_

Antes que nada, Pokemon no me pertenece... si así lo fuera Ash seria más alto que Misty y nunca hubieran dejado de viajar juntos XD

Notas de la Autora: VIVA! LA PRIMERA NOTA! Creí que jamás comenzaría a escribir este fic... es largo XD

O sea, la idea original era crear personajes nuevos que tuvieran relación con los personajes originales de Pokemon y así armar una historia, pero cuando me puse a pensar como es que los personajes llegaron a lo que hacían el fic original se me ocurrió este fic... Por el momento va por el capitulo nº 38 y tengo planeados hasta el nº 46... y aun no termina... SI! ES MUCHO! Pero me enfoque y esto salio XD

Obviamente el fic trata de una nueva aventura de Ash con su fiel amigo Pikachu y muchos muchos personajes más... a medida que vallan avanzando los capitulo voy a ir explicando el por qué de todo y al final voy a poner una sección de "pokedex" (En realidad mi amiga Yaya-chan lo hará) con todos los PKMN que salgan en el capitulo con toda la información de cada uno, aunque hoy no saldra ya que el capitulo es muy largo... XD

Todo esto no lo hago sola... tengo todo el apoyo de mi fiel compañera Yaya-chan, quien me obliga a dibujar algo para cada capitulo y que me corrige las horripilantes faltas que tengo XD

YAYA TE VANCO A MUERTE! XD

Espero que desfruten el fic... saldrá un capitulo por semana (todos los jueves) a excepción de algunos días especiales tipo San Valentín o Día de Blanco que caen domingo los dos y la semana que viene, que saldrán dos porque en realidad tendría que haber comenzado la semana pasada... XD

Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo! Quiero muchas criticas +/-

**Yuu-chan**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO Nº 1: _Me rindo..._**

_[10 · SEP · 09]_

**Narrador:** _Era una tranquila y agradable noche en ciudad Peterburg y nuestros héroes descansan en el Centro Pokemon luego de un día agotador... o eso es lo que aparentaba uno de ellos..._

-Pikachu... Pikachu- Susurraba Ash a su compañero que dormía -ya nos vamos, sin que Brock o Dawn se den cuenta- Así se levantó de su cama y salio de la habitación compartida con sus compañeros de viaje desapareciendo en la tranquila noche.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Como siempre Brock se levanta primero ya que tanto Dawn como Ash son unos dormilones, pero al pasar por la cama que ocupaba su amigo no estaba. Se acerco al baño pensando que podría estar allí, pero no.

-Dawn... DAWN!- intenta despertar a la chica que ocupaba la cama de arriba -Puedes despertar?!-

-Que sucede... Brock- le dice su compañera entre bostezos -Aun es temprano...- Ahora se fregaba los ojos.

-Sabes algo de Ash? No esta en el cuarto...-

-Pues no... Que raro, debería estar durmiendo...- pero al mirar para abajo solo encontró la cama vacía.

Los dos se prepararon rápido y salieron en busca de su compañero, aunque no necesitaron mucha búsqueda, ya que estaba desayunando en el buffet del Centro Pokemon junto con Pikachu.

-ASH!- Comenzó a regañarlo Dawn -NOS HAS PREOCUPADO! Que haces tan temprano despierto?-

Ash la miro sorprendido, no se había dado ni cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí y tenía la mirada perdida. Luego de un corto silencio donde aprovecho para acomodar sus ideas le contesto.

-No tenia sueño, así que me levante y me vine sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos- En parte tenia razón...

-Ah! Bueno... Buenos días...- le dijo Dawn algo desorientada por la respuesta.

Brock y Dawn se sentaron a desayunar también, y luego de hacer un rato de sobremesa Brock quiso saber lo que harían sus compañeros ese día.

-Quiero ir de compras... pero no se si quieres entrenar un poco con mis PKMN también, Ash...- Ash tenia que entrenar, debía entrenar.

-No es necesario, no lo necesito...- contesto algo desanimado.

-Me agrada que recuperes un poco de tu espíritu luego de perder con Alvian... pero deberías entrenar...- opino Brock, sin tener en mente lo que iba a pasar.

-DIJE QUE NO LO NECESITO!- Grito Ash poniéndose de pie y pegándole con el puño a la mesa. Pikachu y Dawn se asustaron de la actitud del chico, mientras que Brock estaba muy sorprendido -Perdón... es solo que decidí dejar la liga, así que no necesito la medalla...-

Tanto Brock como Dawn necesitaron un momento para procesar lo que Ash acababa de decir, y cuando por fin habían entendido que no era una mala broma su amigo ya estaba alejándose para salir del buffet.

-Ash... espera!- Dawn quería salir tras el, pero Brock la detuvo y le señalo la mesa donde Pikachu estaba sentado con la cabeza baja.

-Ni siquiera Pikachu lo siguió... crees que ante esto podemos hacer algo?- Le pregunto -Ash iba en serio con lo de dejar la liga, y solo conozco de una persona que puede hacer que su obstinada cabeza cambie de parecer... tengo que hacer una llamada- Agarro a Pikachu de la mesa -Te va a alegrar la llamada Pikachu- y así salieron seguidos por Dawn que no tenia idea de a quien iban a llamar.

_UN MES DESPUES EN CIUDAD SOLARI_ [Cede del Concurso Pokemon Especial]

Hacia un mes entero que viajaban con el único objetivo de que Dawn ganara sus listones y el viaje se había vuelto algo pesado, en especial porque el humor de Ash no había mejorado y pasaba mucho tiempo callado o caminando solo.

-Brock... verdaderamente estoy muy preocupada- Le decía Dawn cada vez que podía.

-Tranquila, en Ciudad Solari todo se va a arreglar...- Le respondía siempre -o eso espero...-

Y por fin habían llegado a la Ciudad y Dawn estaba ansiosa por saber el supuesto "plan de Brock". Al llegar a la Cede del Concurso había mucha gente, pero alguien los llamo desde la espalda.

-Ash, Brock, Dawn! Hola!- Al darse vuelta se encontraron con May, Max y Drew.

-Hola chicos! Como están?- Les grito Dawn saludando con la mano.

-Bien bien, venimos a participar...-le comento May.

-Y por lo que veo tú también- le indico Drew secamente.

-Jajaja! Si! No me lo podía perder... a demás Brock me comento que se presentaran unas coordinadotas excelentes! Ya quiero conocerlas...- Les comento.

Caminaron todos juntos hasta la entrada del estadio, donde les informaban a todos que las inscripciones se harían luego del espectáculo de bienvenida e indicándoles las entradas para tomar lugar en las gradas. Así lo hicieron.

May y Dawn no dejaban de hablar que clase de espectáculo inicial se presentaría, Max hablaba animadamente con Ash sobre lo bien que se veía Pikachu, mientras que Drew le hablaba a Brock.

-Que le sucede a este?- Le pregunto mirando a Ash -No parece el mismo...-

-May no te comento el pequeño problema de hace un mes?-

-Si, algo... me dijo que había perdido dos veces con un líder de gimnasio y que había decidido dejar la liga...-respondió Drew quedándose pensando -aunque no me parece excusa suficiente, a demás no es de las personas que renuncia fácilmente...-

-Así es, pero creo que hoy todo mejora...- Decía Brock antes de ser interrumpido por la presentadora.

-BIENVENIDOS AL CONCURSO POKEMON DE CIODAD SOLARI!!!- Muchos aplausos colmaron el estadio -Este Concurso es muy especial, ay que con nosotros se encuentran cuatro coordinadotas excelentes que han accedido a participar, ellas serán las encargadas del acto de bienvenida- Muchos mas aplausos y gritos, mas que nada para saber quienes eran las misteriosas coordinados -Y sin mas preámbulos, tengo el honor de presentarlas. Son Líderes de un gimnasio y se especializan en hacer los mejores espectáculos... recién llegadas desde la región de Kanto... LAS ESPECTACULARES Y HERMOSAS HERMANAS WATERFLOWER!-

-Kya! MISTY!!!- Grito May poniéndose de pie como casi todo el público.

-GENIAL!- Grito Max al lado de su hermana.

Dawn miraba a Brock, quien sonreía al escenario con la mirada perdida... ese era el plan? Había escuchado que Misty era la primera que había viajado con Ash y que se fue porque se tenía que hacer cargo del gimnasio, pero no sabia que tipo de relación tenia con Ash. Este ultimo solo tenia ojos para su anterior compañera de viaje.

El show comenzó con las cuatro hermanas delante y cada una con un PKMN de agua. Ash estaba totalmente sorprendido por ver a Misty, que no solo estaba con el pelo suelto y un vestido (forma de la cual nunca la podía ver) si no que su PKMN era… KINGDRA!

-Desde cuando el Horsea de Misty evoluciono en Kingdra?- Le pregunta Ash a Brock.

-No tengo ni idea… pero da miedo, su mirada es intensa y es bastante grande…- le respondió dejando de prestar atención a las 'hermosas' hermanas de Misty.

-No se podía esperar menos…- susurro Ash.

Los cuatro PKMNs comenzaron a usar chorro de agua para arriba y abajo se comenzó a formar una niebla tan espesa que se dejaron de ver tanto a los PKMNs como a las lideres del gimnasio de cuidad Azulona. De golpe cada chorro de agua se trasformo en un remolino y en el centro aparecieron cuatro sirenas y a medida que descendían el remolino se fue congelando dejando que las cuatro hermanas se apoyaran en las nuevas plataformas de hielo y mientras aparecían burbujas por todo el escenario la niebla fue disminuyendo dejando ver a todos los PKMNs encargados de las ilusiones. Loa aplausos colmaron el estadio y no quedo nadie sentado.

-ESO FUE FABULOSO! ESTAS CHICAS SON INCREIBLES Y HERMOSAS!- Gritaba entusiasmada la presentadora mientras con la ayuda de todos sus PKMNs Misty y sus hermanas descendían de las enormes plataformas congeladas -Los jueces tienen algo que decir?-

Todos esperaban a Misty en la salida de los vestuarios, donde los habían dejado pasar porque así lo había dicho la entrenadora de PKMNs acuáticos. Cuando salio del vestuario estaba acompañada de su Kingdra y llevaba puesto otra vez el vestido Azulona.

-Kingdra, tu chorro de agua y el remolino estuvieron perfectos... muchas gracias...- le decía abrazándolo.

-PIKA!!!- De un momento a otro Misty tenia encima a Pikachu, que había saltado del hombro de Ash sin que este lo pudiera detener.

-Hola Pikachu!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y Kingdra la ayudaba a levantarse ay que Pikachu la tomo desprevenida -Hola chicos! Es un placer volver a verlos!-

-Misty! Estuviste grandiosa!- Le dijo May corriendo a su lado.

-Si! Fue increíble!- aclaro Max al lado de su hermana.

-A mi me sorprendió tu Kingdra- Decía Brock mientras se acercaba al PKMN para verlo mejor -esta muy bien entrenado-

-Si... solo hace tres días que evoluciono! Aun nos estamos acostumbrando, no Kingdra?- El PKMN contento en brazos de Brock asintió. Misty miro para el pasillo, donde ya se escuchaba el murmullo de mucha gente -Salgamos de aquí... se va a llenar de los fanáticos de mis hermanas... y necesito tomar algo- Y dicho esto desaparecieron para poder ir al buffet sin que nadie los viera.

Se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa que era redonda y pidieron algo bien frió para tomar, ya estaba haciendo mucho calor.

-Dawn, es un placer conocerte... me han contado mucho de ti- le decía Misty -tienes un Primplup, verdad? Amo los PKMNs acuáticos, puedo verlo?- Misty tenia su típica cara con estrellitas en los ojos...

-Eh? Cla... claro- Dawn saco a su Primplup mientras May le susurraba algo a Brock, al cual tenia al lado.

-Muy inteligente... seguro que Misty logra convencer a Ash que regrese a la liga...- May miro a Ash, el cual estaba totalmente perdido siguiendo a Misty con la mirada.

-"Esta es una vil trampa..."- pensaba mientras no le sacaba los ojos de encima a su anterior compañera de viaje.

-Max, May, Drew como están? Que han estado haciendo?- Misty había dejado de darle consejo a Dawn de cómo hacer que el pelaje de Primplup brillara mas para poder preguntarle a los demás que tal les iba. Cuando se volvió a sentar para poder hablar tranquila, Pikachu se sentó en su regazo para tomar su baso de agua. Los chicos les comentaban todas las cosas que habían hecho, incluso Brock contó algunas cosas. Dawn estaba un poco perdida por como Pikachu se comportaba tan bien con Misty, tanto que ella parecía su entrenadora y no Ash. En cuanto a este último seguía en sus pensamientos sin sacarle la vista de encima a Misty.

-"Esto seguramente es cosa de Brock"- seguía pensando -"Sino Misty no estaría en un concurso..."-

-Hay que irse a anotar...- comento May.

-Donde dijiste que iban a estar tus hermanas Misty?- Le preguntaba Brock, ganándose una mirada de reojo de parte de Misty y Max.

De la nada en la mesa quedaron Misty y Ash solos, incluso Pikachu y Kingdra se habían alejado para jugar. Un largo silencio los cubrió, aunque ese tipo de cosas ya habían dejado de sen incomodas entre ellos. Para sorpresa de Misty, Ash se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Caminemos...- dijo sin mirarla y comenzando a caminar. Con una sonrisa Misty se levantó y camino a su lado hasta que Ash se detuvo en la plaza enfrente del estadio, donde no había mucha gente ya que todos se estaban anotando.

-Que quieres decir Misty?- La tensión había aumentado -Solo dilo...- decía Ash resignado, viendo venir un reto de su amiga.

Misty quedo callada un momento, pero como la seriedad no era el punto fuerte de ninguno decidió romper la tensión.

-Wa! Pero que maduro te vez cuando te pones serio Ash!- Le sonrió picadamente, aunque el no la viera -Y también estas mas alto! Ya me pasaste...- Era una broma, pero tenia un poco de nostalgia.

-Es natural, no?- Dijo dándose vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de Misty triste -Se que viniste porque Brock te llamo... Así que solo dime lo que te dijo que me di...-

-No me dijo nada- Le interrumpió -Solo me llamo después del desayuno de hace un mes- Misty levantó su cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya no lo aguantaba -Te rendirás solo porque Alvian te gano tres veces?- le grito.

-Que?- Ash estaba muy sorprendido -Como sabes que fueron tres veces las que me enfrente a Alvian? Brock y Dawn no lo saben...-

- Se que fuiste al GYM de noche sin despertar a los demás...- Misty no lo dejaba de mirar a los ojos -Renuncias porque perdiste o por lo que Alvian te dijo?- Ash se había quedado totalmente paralizado, Misty sabia mucho mas de lo que creía... sabia tanto como el mismo -Ash... no creí que te rindieras tan fácilmente...- comento desilusionada bajando la cabeza -Tu eres fuerte por ti mismo, no porque nosotros estamos contigo... Alvian es un idiota que no sabe lo que es tener amigos y que utiliza a los PKMNs como armas-

FLASBACK MODE -Hace un mes aproximadamente-

Alvian, un joven líder de GYM con el pelo verde y vestido todo de negro, volvía a ganarle a Ash por tercera vez y mucho mas rápido que las dos anteriores.

-Eres malo Ash, no sirves para esto...- Le decía entre risas mientras Ash levantaba a un inconciente Pikachu del campo de batalla -Solo dependes de tus amigos para seguir, sin ellos no eres nada mas que un novato entrenador que no sabe pelear...-

FIN FLASBACK MODE

Ninguno se miraba y el silencio reino hasta que Ash, cansado, lo rompió.

-Se que hice mal en rendirme, pero quería irme de ahí... a demás aunque volviera ahora no me da el tiempo para juntar todas la medallas restantes...-

-Comprendo, pero no quiero que esto signifique que no participaras en otra liga...-

-NO!- No la dejo seguir -Dejare que Dawn termine en esta región con los concursos y buscare una nueva liga... pero será la última...- Le aclaro dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Misty tardo un rato en buscar una respuesta.

Podría ser que Ash ya estuviera algo cansado de viajar y necesitara descansar un poco... pero si aun pretendía hacer un viaje mas Misty quería acompañarlo.

-Con tres condiciones te permitiré eso...- le dijo.

-Tienes que permitírmelo tu?- Ash la miro enojado, aunque solo buscaba una de esas peleas tontas que antes tenían muy a menudo.

-Pues resulta que si- Le dijo sonriendo -Primero, tienes que decidir que vas a hacer cuando dejes de viajar... no puedes simplemente no hacer nada y traerles problemas a tu madre...- Ash la miraba sin decir una palabra -Segundo, tienes que ganar la liga si o si, porque si la pierdes buscaras otra, así hasta que ganes- Cuando Ash casi la interrumpe se apresuro a terminar -Y tercero... tendrás que dejarme ir contigo!-

-Pero... que?- La miro sorprendido por la pericón "volver a viajar juntos?" -Tu... tu no tienes que hacerte cargo del GYM?-

-Eso esta por verse hoy mismo...- Ash la miro desconcertado -Resulta que hice una apuesta con mis hermanas, si llego mas lejos que ellas en este concurso no hará falta que me quede en el GYM...- le explico -Entonces... puedo?-

Lo miraba toda esperanzada, por alguna razón que no conocía Misty no quería quedarse en el GYM más tiempo.

-Ok! Tu ganas... buscare una liga, pero tendrás que tener un buen puesto hoy...- le exigió dándole la espalda.

-SI! Ganare, eso lo garantizo!- Y así regresaron al concurso con mucho mejor animo.

Todos estaban ya preparados para ver la segunda etapa del concurso. Entre los coordinadores que pasaron se encontraban las cuatro hermanas Waterflower quienes habían demostrado un alto nivel en sus demostraciones, Dawn con su Primplup, May con Glaceon a quien consideraba el mejor para enfrentarse a cualquiera de las lideres, Drew con su Rosearade, Zoe con su Glameow entre tantos otros; pero a las semifinales solo habían pasado Daisy, May, Dawn y Misty. Mientras esperaban la orden para salir a pelear Daisy decidió romper el silencio.

-Hermanita, es obvio que la ganadora voy a ser yo, no solo porque mi Dewgong es el mejor, si no porque somos la pareja mas bella de todo el certamen- Obviamente luego de esto se gano el odio de Dawn y May.

-En realidad Daisy, me sorprende que una líder que prefiere regalar medallas halla llegado tan lejos...-

-No dejare que ganes y así irte del GYM!-

-Quiero ver como lo haces- le dijo Misty tranquilamente -May, Dawn, no se con cual me toque pelear, pero espero que den lo mejor de ustedes, las peleas son mi especialidad y quiero que den lo mejor... por favor-

-Si!- respondieron ambas.

-MUY BIEN! SEGUIMOS CON LAS SEMIFINALES!- Gritaba la presentadora desde el estadio -En primer lugar la pelea entre el Kingdra de Misty y el Dewgong de Daisy! Una gran batalla entre hermanas!- Los aplausos colmaron el estadio cuando las dos lideres aparecieron -Muy bien! Listas? COMIENCEN!-

-Dewgong utiliza tu Doble rayo!-

-Kingdra, ten cuidado y protégete con pantalla de humo-

-La pantalla de humo permite que Kingdra pueda esquivar el ataque y perderse ante la vista de Dewgong, por donde aparecerá?- Aclaraba la presentadora.

-Kingdra acércate y utiliza pulso dragón!-Le grito Misty a un Kingdra desaparecido.

-Eso era justo lo que esperaba- Dijo Daisy sorprendiendo a Misty -Dewgong utiliza Canto Helado y duerme a Kingdra!-

-QUE?!- Grito Misty cuando vio caer a Kingdra totalmente dormido.

-O por Dios! Kingdra a caído dormido, esto hace que Daisy sea la...-

-ESPEREN! La pela aun continua! Kingdra no esta debilitado, solo dormido!- Gritaba misty para sorpresa del publico y de los jueces -No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!

-Que es lo que hace Misty?- Preguntaba Max en la tribuna.

-Hay que esperar... Mira a Misty- Le decía Ash -Esta tan seria que dudo mucho que no tenga un plan...-

Mientras tanto en el estadio Daisy había estallado en risa.

-Hermanita, si tanto lo deseas haré que Dewgong debilite a Kingdra en dos ataques!- le decía permitiendo que la pelea continué -Dewgong acerca a Misty con un chorro de agua a Kingdra, así lo tiene mas cerca- Decía irónicamente.

-Que molesta que es esa hermana de Misty...- Decía Drew ahora sentado a un lado de Ash.

Dewgong obedeció a su entrenadora y con un chorro de agua tiro a Kingdra cerca de Misty.

-Y AHORA TERNIMALO CON UN RAYO AURORA!- Grito su victoria Daisy, o eso creía.

-Ahí viene! Kingdra bosteza!- Y antes de que el rayo aurora llegara a Kingdra, el bostezo de este lo desvió para el cielo y las ondas le pegaron a Dewgong, quien quedo totalmente debilitado, para sorpresa de todos en el estadio -SI! Daisy, debes recordar que el bostezo de un Kingdra totalmente dormido es tan fuerte que puede crear mareas que hunden buques pequeños, así que el pequeño Dewgong no tenia oportunidad-

-UNA VICTORIA SORPRENDENTE!!! El Kingdra de Misty dio un gran espectáculo al derrotar a dewgong aun estando dormido!- El estadio volvió a estallar en gritos y aplausos.

-Misty es increíble...- decía Max.

-Igual se arriesgo muchísimo, el bostezo llego justo a tiempo de suerte...- le explicaba Ash.

-Pero Misty tiene una buena razón para ganar, no?- Comento Brock haciendo que todos miraran a Ash, quien miraba como Misty despertaba a Kingdra.

La pelea que siguió fue entre el Primplup de Dawn contra el Glaceon de May, saliendo esta ultimita como la vencedora.

-MUY BIEN! Y ahora la gran final! Por un lado May y su Glaceon, y por el otro Misty y su Kingdra!- Nuevamente (que pesados ¬¬) el estadio se lleno de gritos y aplausos.

-May, recuerda lo que te dije!- Le grita Misty desde la otra punta del estadio.

-No te preocupes, no te será nada sencillo derrotarme aunque te especialices en las peleas... NO TE DEJARE GANAR!- Le sonrió a distancia.

-MUY BIEN! COMIENCEN!!!- Grito la presentadora dando comienzo a la batalla final.

Mientras que el Glaceon de mail comenzaba un ataque rápido para confundir a Kingdra, Misty parecía muy tranquila.

-Pantalla de humo Kingdra!- Y así el estadio quedo todo completo por el humo de Kingdra.

-Arregla todo y congela a Kingdra con Viento Hielo Glaceon!- Le grito May a su perdido PKMN.

-KINGDRA... CICLON!!!-Grito Misty y justo cuando el humo se disipaba, el ciclón le pego de lleno a Glaceon lanzándolo por los aires.

-Glaceon! Estas bien?- Al ver que su PKMN se levantaba se calmo -Muy bien! Ahora ataque arena!-

-Esquívalo!- El Kingdra logro esquivarlo a tiempo -Acabemos esto de una vez por todas... PULSO DRAGON!-

-QUE?!- Grito May desesperada.

-Esperen... solo hace tres días que había evolucionado y ya sabe Pulso Dragón?!- Pregunto Drew.

-Eso es Misty!- Grita Ash con Pikachu.

-Mejor ni te pregunto de que lado estas...- dijo Max decepcionada viendo como el ataque lanzado de Kingdra pegaba de lleno en el pobre Glaceon dándole la victoria a Misty.

-Misty, no deberías darme el listón... tu lo ganaste- Le decía May mientras salían todos del estadio ya vacío con su nuevo listón.

-Yo no lo necesito, no soy coordinadora- Le explicaba Misty quien llevaba a Pikachu en brazos -A demás si no hubiera estado el concurso lo ganabas tu... por eso no te preocupes-

Caminando y hablando tranquilamente llegaron al lugar donde se separaban. Drew, Max y May arrancaron para un concurso en una ciudad algo alejada y aunque Drew dijera que se separarían en la próxima ciudad todos sabían que llegarían juntos otra vez al concurso. Ash junto con Dawn y Brock se irían al próximo concurso elegido por la chica.

-Iré a Azulona a buscar mis cosas y me iré a Pueblo Paleta a esperarte- Le decía Misty a Ash mientras se despedía de Pikachu -Incluso sacare a mis PKMNs del GYM, prefiero dejarlos con el profesor Ouk- Levantándose del suelo dejando a Pikachu, quien aprovecho a subirse al hombro de su entrenador, Misty pego media vuelta y dándoles la espalda les hizo un gesto de despedida y agrego -Nos vemos en un mes... compórtense!- Y se alejo.

Mientras veían que Misty se alejaba, Dawn miro a Brock, quien sonreía sabiendo que su plan había funcionada.

-Vamos?- Propuso el chico de los ojos rayas.

-Si! No veo la hora de seguir y algún día ganarle a Misty!- Dijo animada Dawn.

Y así todos se separaron con la promesa de volverse a ver todos en Pueblo Paleta en un mes.

FIN DEL CAPITULO Nº 1

* * *

CAPITULO Nº 2: Otra vez Adiós!

Todos en Pueblo Paleta esperan ansiosos conocer la Liga en la que quiere competir Ash... Un personaje inesperado hace que Misty investigue algo a escondidas de Ash... -viajemos los dos solos por el momento...-

* * *


End file.
